With rapid evolution of Internet technologies, the issue of trustworthiness becomes critical to the development of Internet. It becomes more common for users to solve problems through the Internet, e.g., querying life information, purchasing commodities, etc.; so, Internet trustworthiness is a major issue of a user's concern. Therefore, an endorsement on the Internet by a reliable third party for an enterprise, with corresponding authentication information being granted, has become one of important guarantees for credibility of the enterprise.
At present, when a user is browsing a web page, authentication information related to the web page is usually directly embedded in the web page by a third party. The content of authentication information as displayed is fixed and inflexible, and the user cannot autonomously select and edit the authentication information, such that displaying of the authentication information on a web page is greatly restricted. In addition, as an essential tool for a user to perform web search, a search engine also has a function of providing corresponding authentication information to a web page searched by the user. However, currently there are no technologies and methods that combine the function of an authentication system to provide authentication information for a search engine so as to further enhance the reliability of the authentication information.